Definition of Perfect
by romanticgurlz143
Summary: Just a little flashback of Bat over the years. From the start of their relationship to a happy family.


**Characters are not owned by me. This is property of Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. If I did own it Beck wouldnt be with Jade and be with Cat instead. I love BAT!**

It was hard to believe that more than 5 years has passed since Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver had fallen in love and graduated from Hollywood Arts. It had been their junior year when they FINALLY admitted their love for each other and started a relationship. They were not what Hollywood Arts expected but they were the perfect couple. They could bring a smile to each others' eyes and make the other laugh in times of sadness. Yes, if you looked up perfect or cute, their picture would be right there for all the world to see. The lovebirds did everything together, practically joined at the hip. Paired for every single project Cat and Beck made the most of every moment spent together, and neither can picture life without the other. Ah yes, young love, but every relationship has its bad moments. Every single girl at Hollywood Arts wanted Beck, I mean who wouldn't with his refined features, kind heart, and not to mention rock-hard abs! Eventually, one group of girls got tired of seeing the couple together so much and attempted to break them apart. They sent texts and emails to poor Cat saying she was crazy and Beck was simply using her. One even had the nerve to go up to her and tell her Beck was too good for her. Believing this Cat broke down, telling Beck to leave her. But, Beck loved her too much and told her that those girls could never mean as much as she did to him and ignore them. Their relationship was always being critisized by others, who would believe that the hottest, nicest, and most popular guy in school would end up with a school freak who was thought of as bipolar and crazy. They loved each other anyhow, proving who cares what the world thinks, I'm gonna do what I want and loving you is one of them. At their senior prom, Beck gave her a promise ring sealed with a gentle kiss. You know she said yes, and she looked stunning and happy, dressed in a pink mermaid cut dress hugging her in all the right places and her hair tumbled down gracefully like a red velvet cupcake waterfall upon her pale slender shoulders. Her eyes shining she told him "I love you and I always will", Then a stray tear left her eye making a glimmering trail down her perfect rosy cheek. Beck being a gentleman gently brushed it away and they continued their blissful night of contentment simply by being with each other. It was at graduation, when he proposed and they happily celebrated the proposal and making it all the way through the hells of high school. Their wedding was simple but still yet elegant and grand. Their old friends and teachers were there, amongst them was Tori and Andre, Trina and Robbie, and Jade was with Danny much to their surprise. Sikowitz and Lane had seats of honor being not just friends but special mentors to be remembered forever. The bride came out slowly gliding to the traditional and much used song. Her dress, made by Vera Wang was elegantly vintage. The lace created a romantic haze while the silk and satin made a satisfying whoosh as it swept across the aisle. Her crown of flowers sat perfectly upon her cherry red hair with the veil framing her face in the most enchanting way. As the groom looked on, both felt their heart swell at the prospect of being with the one they knew was the ONE. As both said the much used words and sealed their commitment to each other with a kiss, the church explodes with joy as the happy couple ran out and go on their honeymoon. That night was one they would never forget. One which the most intimate feelings of man and wife would be unleashed. That was also the night young Tamia was created. Looking much like her father she had the brown messy hair and the nose was an exact copy of her father's. Still she had the warm choclate brown eyes and soft pink lips of her mother. Tamia's personality was like a mix of both parents. She had the calmness of her father but when excited would appear to be a little chipmunk that was on steroids. Just like her mother. Now Tamia was four years old and the happy family was expecting yet another Oliver into the family. I wonder if it will be a boy or girl, oh well guess we'll find out when it decides to come out. Whatever happens the Oliver/Valentine family will always be the definition of perfect.

**What do you think, please review if you can, this is my first fanfic and flames will also be okay. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
